Monkey Madness
All tekst er kopiert fra den internasjonale RuneScape Wiki'en og satt inn på en oversetter. Vennligst oversett denne artikkelen riktig. F. eks. Quest er oversatt Søk. "Travel" er ikke oversatt til "Dra, reise" e.l. BRUK ENGELSKE ORD!!! IKKE SKRIV "Spotted cape" som "Flekkete kappe". Utgivelsesdato: 30. mai 2009 Start: Snakk til King Narnode Shareen i Grand Tree. Difficulty: ***** Lengde: Very Long Medlemmer bare: Ja Krav: Fullførte Grand Tree, Fullførte Tree Gnome Village, Level 43 + prayer anbefales sterkt. (Hvis du ikke har 43 + prayer, deretter bruke haier eller bedre som mat og energi potions å holde kjører er sterkt anbefalt. Og også holde et øye med helsen å sikre at den ikke faller under 19 år.) Det er også anbefalt å ha minst 43-49 prayer for beskytte bønner og om nødvendig Redemption Elementer som trengs: 200K (Hvis du ønsker å betale Glough å løse reinitialization puslespillet for deg), Gold Bar Ball av ull Monkey bein fra Karamja (Hvis du har gjort Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, en apekatt lik fungerer, også.) Lots of Antipoison potions (eller Super Antipoisons) Bønn potions Energy potions eller få Explorers ring fra Lumbridge Achievement Diary Massevis av mat (monkfish eller høyere), som lobsters ikke frisk nok Monstre å drepe: Jungle Demon (nivå 195) Alltid ta anti-poisons eller super antis, prayer potions, og mat (hai er best, monkfish vil gjøre like bra), når de besøker Ape Atoll, selv etter at søken er fullført! Skal Ape Atoll uten riktig mengde sikkerhet bestemmelsene er alltid mulig å garantere død. En ring of duelling vil gjøre denne søken lettere så mye bank teleporting er involvert. Varrock Teleport tabletter er også nyttige fordi de stakk, og er det nærmeste Teleport til Grand Exchange. Du kan kjøpe mer mat og potions ved GE hvis du kjører kort pluss bank og trekke eks. Videre er det en ånd treet i Grand Exchange's grounds som beleilig, er den raskeste måten å komme seg til Grand Tree. Bønn kan lades ved alteret i Ape Atoll. Hvis du har lite mat / helse, bananer kan plukkes og spises i hagen vest for fengsling, men vær forsiktig så du ikke lar monkey tante se deg eller du vil bli tatt i fengsel og håndtert tunge skade. Er det best å kjøre gjennom tunnelen til Zooknook i lyse klær som munk er robes som de til nytte for din bønn og at du kan spare energi. Boots av letthet og en flekket eller spottier Cape kan bæres også. Stange frukt er bedre for replenishing energi enn energi potions som de også kurere gift. For lav bekjempe nivåer: I stedet for å bekjempe den demon du går til ledges ved kanten av arenaen der du ikke kan bli angrepet, og la gnomes gjøre drepingen. Merk at du må gjøre de siste treff ellers demon vil helbrede seg selv. Medlemmer kan ha problemer med å få monkey bein fordi en apekatt vil alltid slippe en apekatt lik. Imidlertid er lik fungerer det samme som bein. Hvis du må dra, kan du snakke med Daero igjen for å gå tilbake til Gnome hangar i kapittel 1 i søken. For beskyttelse fra Melee, Beskytt fra Range, og iblant Beskytt fra Magic bønner alle er avgjørende for å overleve på denne søken. Jakten er veldig, veldig hardt uten dem. IKKE ta med alle dine verdifulle elementer Armour, etc. til Ape Atoll. Bare få elementer som du er forberedt på å tape, fordi Ape Atoll er svært farlig, og det er en meget god sjanse for at du kan dø og taper alt. Fyll beholdningen med mat (bedre enn Sverdfiskbiter, hvis du har råd til det), prayer potions, og den beste form for anti-giften potions du har råd. Avreise 1-4 slots open for quest eks selv. Når du er i tunnelen Dungeon retning Zoocknock, sørg for at verken Internett og / eller datamaskinen er lagging. Hvis det er det, kan du risikere å få fast i fellene, og blir drept (de vil aktivere om igjen og om igjen til du er død). Husk at selv når forkledd som en Monkey at: Du kan fortsatt få forgiftet, kan du likevel dø, kan du fortsatt står fast i fellene, og giften skader fortsatt påvirker deg. Av denne grunn er alltid bringe mat, anti-giften potions og bønn potions når du går til Ape Atoll etter quest, uansett grunn. edit gjennomgang Denne søken er delt inn i fire kapitler. Kapittel 1 Løsningen på puzzle.Inventory: Ta med mat bedre enn Lobster (Manta Rays beste valg), samt 200K (hvis du ønsker å betale Glough gjøre puslespill). Du vil få en Gnome Royal Seal fra King Narnode, så lar du et tomt varelager plass. Snakk til King Narnode. Han vil fortelle deg å undersøke Glough gamle skipsverft og vil gi deg Gnome kongelige segl. Stigninga treet og ta glider til Karamja Gå til verftet og snakke med G.L.O. Caranock, en dverg som ligger i bygningen på den sørlige området av verftet, ved gjerdet. Han vil fungere svært mistenkelig. Retur via glider til King. Du vil bli gitt Narnode's ordre og fortalte å snakke med Daero. Gå til banken vest av Daero og samle elementer for del 2 Snakk med Daero, den nye sjefen tree verge, på andre nivå i Grand Tree, nær Blurberry's Bar. Han vil blindfold deg og ta deg til en underjordisk kleshenger, hvor du må løse en "Reinitialization" puslespillet. Gjør dette ved å klikke på kontrollpanelet til sørøst. Løse skyve puslespillet. Løsningen er til høyre. Unngå å logge ut eller teleporting som puslespillet vil tilbakestille. Det anbefales at du gjør rad etter hverandre. En perfekt guide er her. Alternativt kan du betale 200.000 mynter til Glough, som fortsatt ligger der han gjorde under Grand Tree søken. Dette vil la puslespill med et enkelt stykke malplassert. Hvis du ikke betaler Glough, unngå å logge ut før du aktiverer den reinitialization. Det anbefales at du ikke betaler ham 200K. Snakk med Daero, deretter snakke med Waydar, som flyr deg til Crash Island. Spør Lumdo å seile til Ape Atoll. Han vil nekte, så snakk med Waydar. Snakk med Lumdo igjen og han vil nå enige. edit Kapittel 2 Inventory: 10-12 stykker av god mat, Teleport runes (valgfritt, men veldig nyttig) og ett eller to prayer potions og antipoison (2 (3) dose potions burde være nok). Tips: Det er en dårlig idé å ta med verdisaker til Apetoll. The Archer Monkeys kan hitte opp til 15. Selv med beskyttelse fra varierte, er det fremdeles er en dårlig idé å ta med alle dine beste Armour, ta bare det du kan risikere å miste. Gang på Atoll, kjøre vestover til du kommer til mahogni treet, slik at du bør kjøre nord. Vær på vakt mot aggressive level 24 Snakes, nivå 38 skorpioner, og nivå 42 Jungle edderkopper, som alle er giftige, og vil angripe deg uavhengig av nivå. (Hvis du kjører langs den sørlige mest kysten (stranden) til du kommer til å bygge på vestsiden med to røde firkanter (planker) i, og deretter kjøre nordover langs naturlig grense (mørkebrunt linje) inn i trakten, bør du kunne unngå å skade eller gift, og dermed sparer du lager av forsyninger.) Du vil bli pelted med en salve av pilene når du kommer til Ape Atoll gate, og vil ta skade (derav behovet for mat). Slik negate den Archer ape angrep, bør du bare slå på beskyttelse fra raketter. Hvis du ikke glemme å slå på beskyttelse fra området du vil ta mye skade, men bør våkne opp i cellen allikevel - men kanskje er det best ikke å friste skjebnen. Escape RouteYou våken i en celle passet på av Trefaji og Aberab. Ikke gå i en firkant i fengsel døra når en apekatt er nær, eller du vil bli truffet for 13-17 skade. Vær oppmerksom på at selv om du er bak en vegg, det gorillas kan slå deg, så watch out! Den gorillas vil patruljere deres rute gjennom korridoren to ganger, og deretter slå av. Når patruljerende gorilla starter flytte vestover mot den andre, bør du picklock og kjøre ut mens de bytter på. Det kan ta flere prøver, og noen ganger gorillas vil bytte så raskt at det er ingen sjanse til å unngå. Vær på vakt mot den lille edderkopp som er like utenfor cellen nær trygt sted - det vil angripe og potensielt forgifte deg (som starter på 4 skade). Travel nord i fengsel, og øst for å snakke med Karam, medlem av den 10. patrulje. Han ligger i en Jungle Bush (mellom tempel og fengsel, foran bygningen, han vil være synlig når du står i dette området) som er spesielt lett å få øye på. Travel sør, forbi templet archway, holde i jungelen gress. Når du er i gresset, den Archer monkeys ikke brann. Men det er ingen gress går rundt tempelet så du må bytte beskytte fra varierte på og kjøre forbi templet archway til du kommer sørvestre hjørnet av tempel. Deretter må du kjøre østover langs tempel South veggen mellom veggen og bygningen med kong Awowogei sitter i den. Hodet ned på siden av bygningen. Du vil finne Sergeant Garkor er betjent av 10. patrulje vandrende på østsiden av huset (siden nærmest sjøen). Hvis du går forbi huset befinner du deg på en kirkegård, bare snu og kjør rundt på baksiden av huset at de to gorilla vaktene ikke spot deg. Snakk med Garkor. Nå målet ditt er å komme inn i en av de store bygninger i den sørlige delen av ape tettsted. Spesielt den som er vist på kartet som en to-tone brune bygningen med en stor åpning på nordsiden og en liten dørs (merket i rødt) på sørsiden. Det er liten dør du vil bruke. Gå rundt tronen rom, deretter sprinten vest til gress. Fortsett vest i gresset til du kommer til bambus dør på baksiden av denne bygningen. Skriv inn døren. Når inni huset, opphold på mørkebrunt bakken, eller du kan bli sendt tilbake til fengsel. Opphold på mørkebrunt, trinn øst og nord, og søke på stablet sprinkelkasser mot midten av rommet å erverve monkey dentures. Ikke la sleeping monkey vakt våkne og ta deg, eller det vil innkalle sine venner til å arrestere deg. Søk i sørøstlige mest kasse og velg `ja`. Du kan ta rundt 25 skader hvis du er uheldig og falle i feil måte. Ditt smidighet og mest trolig vekten spiller en nøkkelrolle i odds for å ta skade. Reis til nordvest del av denne hulen og søke på sprinkelkasser til å erverve M'amulet mugg. Avslutt byen ved å gå til sørøst hjørne av byen. Kjør forbi vakter og gravedigger til en stige. Gå opp, hoppe av broen, og gå tilbake til båten for å Crash Island. Du kan også velge den enkle tilnærming og Teleport ut. Bank og trekke følgende elementer: 1 eller 2 anti-giften potions (du kan kanskje ta mer, vurderer selv lvl 1 spiders giften du ofte), monkey dentures, m'amulet mugg, 1 gull bar, 4-6 energi gjenopprette potions (Explorers ring kjøre komplettere hjelper), og resten skal være mat. Hvis du velger å bruke beskyttelse fra melee, slitasje Armour å styrke bønn statistikk, og ta en bønn potion. Ta en slags Teleport. Gå til Grand Tree. Klatre opp stigen og snakke med Daero. Fortell Daero som du ønsker å gå tilbake. Snakk til Waydar. Snakk til Lumdo. Travel vest og angi tunnel (). Slå på beskyttelse fra melee og begynne å løpe, tar nord passasje der vind rundt på ganske avstanden. Du må kjøre som taket vil holde slippe på hodet gjør skade. Overvåk helse og kjøre energi og beholde dem så høyt som mulig. Du vil se level 1 Edderkopper som er veldig svak, men også aggressive og giftige, med en svært rask respawn rate. Det er nivået 98 Zombie Monkeys og nivå 142 skjeletter. Det er også toppene skjult i gulvet, som del om 0-5 skade og kan være forgiftet. Det kan være så mange som 3 av disse på rad og skjult under en archway, så vær klar til å bruke mat mens du kjører. Ved enden av tunnelen, vil du nå Zooknock. Snakk med ham, og bruke gull bar, monkey dentures, og m'amulet mugg på ham. Motta Enchanted bar og m'amulet mugg. Teleport, bank, og trekke følgende elementer: 1 eller 2 antipoison potions, Enchanted gull bar, m'amulet mugg, ball av ull, og mat. Lad din bønn også. Gå tilbake til Ape Atoll, og nordvest til du er plassert i fengsel celle igjen. Escape cellen som før. Travel øst mot templet døren. Nå må du ned den falldør i templet. Hvis du har Beskytt fra Melee, bare slå den på og unngå Monkey Guards' angrep. Hvis du ikke, bør du vente til vakter gange, og skjule i nordøst hjørnet av tempelet til rommet åpnes, og du er i stand til å stige, eller hvis det er å tungt bevoktet hele tiden bør du gå opp stigen i sør av rommet og klatre ned igjen på stigen nær falldør. Før du går ned falldør, aktivere Beskytt mot melee, som nivå 98 og 129 Zombie Monkeys bo der nede. Du vil se to Flaming PITS. Raskt bruke Enchanted gull bar med enten grop for å gjøre Amulet. Teleport så snart som mulig. Du vil finne et trygt område bare på bunnen av nærliggende bambus rampen. Bruk din Ball av ull på unstrung Amulet fullføre M'Speak Amulet. Bank og trekke følgende elementer: 1 eller 2 antipoison potions, et par bananer, m'speak Amulet. Gå tilbake til Ape Atoll, og nordvest til du er plassert i fengsel celle igjen. Escape cellen som før, og denne gangen, reise vestover når du er trygg i jungelen gress. The monkey's tante patruljer en loop. Ikke angi banan hagen når monkey's tante er tilstede. Hvis hun ser på deg, kjøre inn i korridoren for å unngå å bli fanget opp og gå tilbake til tunnelen. Det er god praksis å dele oppmerksomheten mellom monkey barnet og apekatten sin tante. Snakk med apekatten barnet, men holde øye med tante som når hun får en linje i synet på deg hun vil ringe vakter (den tante er synlig i mini-map som en gul prikk). Den tante's RouteTell apekatten barnet at du er hans onkel. Etter at han avslører at han skulle samle inn 20 bananer, søk og plukk 4-6 fra nærliggende trær. Du trenger ikke 20, kan han ikke telle. Vente en liten stund i korridoren, og deretter tilbake til monkey barnet når trygt å gjøre dette for å hente Monkey Talisman. Hvis du mister monkey Talisman, kan du få det fra ham igjen. Hvis han gråter, er det bare å vente eller logge ut for å stoppe hans gråt. Avslutt Ape Atoll. Bank og trekke følgende elementer: 1 eller 2 anti-giften potions, monkey bein eller en apekatt lik (Vær oppmerksom på at de må være bein eller lik av en Karamja ape), monkey Talisman, 4-6 energi gjenopprette potions, og Resten bør mat. Hvis du velger å bruke beskyttelse fra melee, slitasje Armour å styrke bønn statistikk, og ta en bønn potion. Kontroller at du har en Teleport igjen. Gå tilbake til Ape Atoll. Reise gjennom tunnelen, og gi monkey knokler og Talisman til Zooknock. Deretter, når du har fått monkey greegree, Teleport. edit Kapittel 3 Du generelt ikke vil ha noe mat, teleportation eller potions for dette kapitlet, selv om du kanskje vil ha en Ardougne eller Varrock (GE Ånd Tree) Teleport bare for bekvemmelighet. Merk at du trenger m'speak Amulet å snakke med Kruk. Men som alltid - ta minst ett antipoison potion og litt god mat er bare i tilfelle du blir angrepet av edderkopper, som skjer altfor ofte. Gå tilbake til Ape Atoll. Wield apekatten greegree å bli en apekatt! I dette skjemaet, vil du ikke ha nærmet eller angrepet av noen NPCs. Du kan likevel bli skadet av feller eller gift eller smidighet kurs, men er du sikker fra alle andre trusler. Travel nordvest som vanlig, men denne gang du passerer gjennom gate unharmed. Travel helt øst og snakke til sersjant Garkor (igjen). Deretter snakke med en Elder Guard utenfor kongens slott. Han sender deg til Kruk.Kruk er en ikke attackable nivå 147 Ninja ape. Kruk ligger på toppen av bakken på øst gate. Reis opp bakken i vest gate, opp stigen, over broen og ned den andre stige. Du trenger ikke å ta APE Atoll smidighet ARENA snarvei for å komme hit! Snakk til Kruk og han tar deg tilbake til kong Awowogei. Snakk med kong Awowogei og be om alliansen. Han ber for deg å redde en apekatt fra Ardougne zoo. Gå til Ardougne. Angi Ardougne Zoo. Wield den greegree. Snakk til Monkey Minder som vil plassere deg i buret. Snakk med en apekatt til å ta den inn på lager. Unequip den greegree og snakker til Monkey Minder. Han vil la deg slippe unna. Gange til Grand Tree.NOTE: Enhver metode teleportation inkludert ånd treet vil resultere i apekatten forlate inventar. Gå tilbake til Ape Atoll som vanlig. Ikke glem å utstyre den greegree. Snakk til eldre garde og spør etter allianse med kongen Awowogei. Tale til kongen, som vil vurdere allianse. Avslutt King's chamber. Snakk med Garkor og klikk på alle tegn i cut-scene. edit Kapittel 4 (Rumble in the jungle) Arenaen en spiller teleports å bekjempe Jungle Demon. Deg, gnomes, og demon vises på ytre bridges.Inventory: Mat ovenfor Lobsters (monkfish eller haier anbefales), god Armour og våpen (drage eller bedre), 2-3 Prayer potions (skal være trygge, selv om du vil sannsynligvis bare ende opp med å bruke 1-2) eller super gjenopprette potions og kanskje noen super settene. Også hente en antipoison potion, så vil du ende opp i jungelen på slutten (hvor du kan bli angrepet og forgiftet). Ikke undervurder demon som han bruker magi og melee slik beskyttelse fra bønnene er ikke alltid effektive og han kan treffes over 30 ganske lett med hvert av de to angrepene. Snakk til Garkor den gnome overbetjent like utenfor. Han vil gi deg en 10nde patrulje sigil, men ikke utstyre den ennå. Du vil bli teleported til den endelige slaget når utstyre den sigil. Hvis du mister den, må du snakke med Garkor igjen og han vil sende deg til bunnen av zombie monkey cave å få en annen. Du må gå Waymottin, en dverg ved siden Zooknook. Hvis du slippe Sigils du kan motta en rekke sigils fra Waymottin, gjør unna med det potensielle behovet for flere reiser til grotten. Bank i forberedelse for demon. Kontroller at du har full bønn poeng og helse. The Jungle Demon er best overvunnet ved hjelp av en kanon, av alt (spesielt med hellig vann fra Legends Quest), eller av luring den demon til den 10. patrulje gnomes. For å bestemme strategi, velge hvilken av de tre foreslåtte metoder som fungerer best for dine ferdigheter. Bringe ett klikk Teleport bare i tilfelle. Han har veldig høy motstand mot angrep, så det vil ta litt tid å få ham ned. Ikke bruk metall Armour hvis du utvalg eller mage ham fordi hans angrep fra lang rekkevidde er magi og kan trykke mer enn 25 mot Rune. På nært hold melee, slitasje Rune eller bedre Armour. Beskytt mot magi er avgjørende. Hvis du har 50 + varierte og blå dragen samt beskytte fra magi vil du ikke komme hit i det hele tatt, men det anbefales at du ikke flytter fra der du landet etter teleportation. Med 46 varierte, kan du wield en steinhard crossbow, som sammen med steinhard bolter er nok til å slå demon. Kontroller at du har Beskytt fra Magic og ta med 1 eller 2 bønn potions, The Jungle DemonYou kan få demon fast på buret i midten av arenaen ved å kjøre rundt i buret og stopper ved et hjørne av demon vil sette seg fast på hjørnet av buret på motsatt side kan du utvalg eller mage ham , eller lokke ham til den 10. patrulje gnomes, som kan svekke ham, men du må treffe den endelige slaget selv. Du kan også bruke melee med denne metoden. Det er også mulig å skjule bak kanonen men på grunn av massive mengder skade kanonen kan håndtere dette er ikke nødvendig. Når du er klar til å slåss, bærer sigil. Du vil bli teleported til Jungle Demon's arena kort tid. Det er svært fornuftig å aktivere beskytte fra magi før du utstyre den sigil. Når dyret er slain, snakke med NPC som pilen. Du vil bli teleported til Ape Atoll. Husk at du vil få teleported inn i jungelen, hvor du kan være uheldig å direkte bli angrepet av en edderkopp eller slange. Unnslippe øyen du liker, enten gjennom hovedinngangen porter som en ape, med noen form for Teleport, eller ved å hoppe av broen i sørøst delen av byen. Gå til båten tilbake til Crash Island, så til Gnome tilfluktssted. Snakk med kong Narnode i Grand Tree å fullføre søken. Du kan snakke med Daero å få erfaring etterpå. Advarsel: Kommuniserer med Daero gir 20.000 til 35.000 forsvar og angrep eller styrke og Hitpoints erfaring. Pure spillerne ikke skal snakke med ham hvis de trenger erfaring.